This Curse Of Mine
by Bileth
Summary: That day decided it all, that one day was what changed the wheels of past and future. On that faithful day Jack Spicer's everyday life changed forever. Okay this is my first fanfic, so don't kill me, please! xD
1. An Important Decision

**This Curse Of Mine**

**Chapter 1: An Important Decision**

That day decided it all, that one day was what changed the wheels of past and future. On that faithful day Jack Spicer's everyday life changed forever.

Okay this is my first fanfic, so don't kill me, please! xD

Further explanation below…

"-ter…Master…Master Jack, wake up, I have to bandage your wounds again, if you will sir." The Medical bot stated as he woke up Jack from his slumber. Jack woke up mumbling groggily. "Master Jack?" "Yeah, yeah, *cough* I heard you the first time,*cough* I'll get up now just give me a minute. *cough* And tell somebody to bring me something to eat, oh and a change of clothes, I'll take a shower first." "As you wish, master Jack."

_It's been almost two years already…I wonder does anybody miss me? Ha! As if, nobody needs you Jack! That voice again… Sometimes I think I'm going insane…Hearing me, my voice in my own head, but it's not actually me, the me I am now…I guess a lot has change in these two years…_Jack thought as he was making his way to the shower. Entering the tub and filling it to the brim with warm, hot water, he rejected all his thoughts and just relaxed, while he could anyways.

After some time, movement could be heard as the Medical bot made his way to Jack again. Leaving the bath he prepared himself for the pain again, not much preparation needed though…And so the daily medical examination started…

From afar a beeping noise could be heard, as Jack was making his way to it he felt as if something was wrong. As he reached the noise he noticed it was his Wu detecting watch, _it's been a long time science I last heard it,_ he felt some of his bots approach him from behind. "Master Jack, will you be going to this showdown?" _What? Oh…right…The Xiaolin Showdowns…I had forgotten when I have last challenged those Xiaolin losers…Maybe…yeah, maybe just today…_"Yeah, I *cough*…I guess I should*cough*…Shouldn't I?" "I believe it's not the right choice Master Jack, but it is what you need now."

Jack dismissed his bot with an order.

He got dressed in dark clothes, similar to his old ones, and put his heli-pack on, making his way to outside with his bots.

"Chase?" Wuya searched the immortal man as to tell him the news. "Chase! We got a new Wu! Come on, let's go!" "Wuya! Do not let your loud, screeching voice reach my ears! We shall leave when I say so." "Che, such a-" Wuya stopped as soon as Chase's glare was looking at her direction. "Fine…"

"Guys! Guys! A new Wu has shown up! Uhh I can already feel the itch!" "Let us get ready my fellow monks, the worm will be caught by the quickest bird!" "It's the early bird catches the worm Omi, though that was pretty close…" Rai quickly corrected, as all the monks gathered and climbed on Dojo. "As close as he will get partner." Clay said while smirking at Omi.

As everybody was approaching they could feel something familiar in the air…Nobody could put their finger on it, but it seemed this familiar feeling brought an additional uneasiness in their stomachs.

Gasping…It was the only sound heard at the showdown scene as everybody noticed Jack was there too. But they all noticed something different…

It was like Jack was hiding behind two of his RoboJacks. /I'll call them RJ's for shorter/

As they landed Jack's bots made a circle formation with Jack inside and two RJ's in front of Jack.

"Jack! Where have you been my good friend?" as Omi yelled to Jack only a few could notice the flinch Jack made…But he made no answer.

"Jack? Are you okay?", again no answer. This time Raimundo started: "What's this? You came to show us you became more of a coward then you were before?"

Only now could they notice that Jack was actually giving silent commands to his bots, as they made their way to Rai and the others.

"Our Master wishes not to speak. We have been sent to find the Wu. DO not waste our time." said one of the RJ as he made his way over to the bots.

Jack only stayed silent trying to stay out of this fight. He didn't feel like fighting or talking 'cause of his injuries. Plus talking could mean more damage to his body than he already has…_Better to stay silent while I can. RJ will do the talking for now…_

Footsteps could be heard as Chase and Wuya made their way to the monks and RJ with his fellow bots.

"Why has Spicer chosen the silent treatment now of all times?" Chase questioned smirking as he was starting to make his way past RJ to the real Jack.

RJ stopped Chase with a hand in front of him. "Forbidden. It's not allowed to get any closer to Master."

"You dare stand in my way?" Chase glared at RJ, while RJ replied with no emotion: "Yes. It is a simple matter of not allowing anybody close to Master. We have been authorized by Master to overwrite a lot of codes including The Alpha Code, no killing, no lethal weapons…I do believe I made myself clear."

"The Alpha Code? You mean to say that Jack made you guys lose to us so many times without using all your strength? Why?" Kimiko stated confused.

"Master is evil, but not a murderer. He only wished if there is an option not to kill to use it, that or he was just playing around with you guys." RJ snickered at the end of his sentence.

"Then why start now?" Clay asked. "…" When RJ made no answer, Chase got angry.

He turned to face RJ and commanded: "Answer. Why now? What has happened over the past two years?"

The glare RJ was receiving sent a shiver down even his spine. "He-" RJ started but stopped as he felt the other RJ approach him from behind. "Not another word. Master has started feeling ill. He has ordered us to take the Wu. Waste not a single second! Jack-Bots overwrite Code Alpha if necessary, go! Find the Wu!" As the second RJ finished talking all the bots were already spreading for the search.

The two RJ looked around seeing as the monks didn't move an inch, and neither were Wuya or Chase.

"You still haven't answered our question Jack! What's up with the silent treatment?!" Rai yelled loudly so that the real Jack could hear him.

The two RJ now were talking in sync "What you wish to know is forbidden to say. Not a word has been spoken, not a word will be said."

"This is getting on my nerves." Wuya was pissed, she started walking to Jack. "JACK! Get over here you useless boy!"

The RJ's wasted no second as they appeared in front of Wuya, both hitting her in her stomach.

"The answer will still be no, even if you scream you ugly witch." As one of the RJ's said that Chase stated "Jack. I see you can hear us and talk to us just fine, even if it's over an annoying robot."

"Figures you would be the one to get it. *cough**buzz* Sorry to say but I really have no time to waste. Oh, look, my bots are back! I say, what perfect timing." Jack spoke through one of the RJ's.

The RJ's jumped into air making their way to Jack as the other bots approached him as well.

"SEE YA LOSERS!" Jack yelled with a smirk on his face, earning smiles from the monks as they remembered this Jack, until *cough,cough*…

Jack's smirk was replaced with a frown as he put a hand to his ribcage. One of the RJ took Jack into his arms and flew away fast, the rest following.

Chase only frowned as he made his way to the unconscious Wuya.

"Those RJ's really pack a punch." Mentioned Clay as he looked at Wuya. "Indeed, weird as it seems, but they might actually rival your might, young monks."

"What? That's nonsense Chase, there is no way- …Is there?" Kimiko look at her friends with a grim expression.

But Chase didn't really care about that, being immortal and all, he gets bored easily, but now

Okay, this is it, I hope you like it, please tell me what you think of this, any comments are welcome. I will try to do a lot of chapters for this, but be warned as I have not actually watched all of the episodes of the show, if the characters are a little bit different don't kill me! xD


	2. Rejuvenation Tank

**This Curse of Mine **

**Chapter 2: Rejuvenation Tank**

****Entering his home Spicer couldn't think anything but: _This was a wrong idea…I don't think I made a wise choice this time…Owie…My wounds are starting to hurt _/insert a teary-eyed Jack here/_ I should have just rested at home…_*cough* _This isn't going to work out, I have to-_

"Master! We shall get you treated right away, come-" "Hurts, burns! I can't-"*cough* *cough, cough* Jack interrupter one of his bots…

One of the RJ's reached for his Master and picked him up. "Turn it on; the submersion should help Master Jack, quickly!" The RJ commanded the bots while putting Jack in one of his own designed Bacta Tanks, his own Rejuvenation Tank.

Putting the mask onto Jack and closing the tank, the submersion began. With his dull pain Jack slowly drifted to sleep…

At the Temple~

"Guys…Do you think what Chase said was true?" Kimiko asked somewhat solemnly.

"No way, it's Jack's robot, it just got lucky. Anyways guys I think Jack owns us an explanation, so what do you say about us paying him a little visit?" Rai amusingly suggested.

"Whoa there partner! Jack didn't seem so happy to talk to us so what makes you say he will this time…Who says he will even let us in?" Clay tried to reason with Rai.

"He doesn't need to let us in… We can make our own entrance, besides you know Jack! He probably wants us to worry and come there. He's such a drama queen…"

"I don't know partner…"

Omi looked at Rai and started: "Will we get to speak with our frenemy, Jack Spicer? I would wish to know where has he been over the past years…"

"So! I guess it's decided, we are going to visit Jack!"

At Chase's Lair

_Interesting…_ Chase thought as he walked through his lair. _It would seem I have found my cure for boredom again… Spicer… I think a visit is in order, _thought an amused Chase with an evil grin.

Wuya woke up in a room within the lair. _That damned boy! _Wuya thought as she remembered the earlier events._ I'll show him! He won't dare to disrespect me again!_

At that moment they all thought the same thing: _Jack! We/I hope you're ready, because we're/I'm coming… Jack!_

The only difference was that some of them had ill intensions and some purely evil.

As if sensing what was going to happen, Jack frowned slightly while floating in his Tank.

*tap, tap* "Jackie~… You okay there?" A voice called as the person behind it was tapping the glass. The person puts their palm on the glass and Jack replies, doing the same. "Don't worry; I'll take care of everything… Leave it all to me, rest Master." The voice said as it was going away, further and further from Jack. "I'll always be there for you…"

Arriving at the front door of the Spicer mansion Wuya noticed Chase approaching the monks.

Who would have thought that they would all come here?

"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Raimundo questioned as he saw Chase and Wuya approaching them.

"It would seem we all thought that Jack's earlier actions were very weird, plus the years of absence do make you wonder." Chase replied emotionlessly.

"I came here for revenge! That foolish boy won't get away with what he did to me!" Wuya screamed.

"Chill, Wuya." Kimiko stated as she began walking to the door. "Well science we are all here why don't we go in?"

"Great idea, my friend!" Omi squeaked as he hurried after Kimiko.

As they made their way into the mansion they all noted there were no bots floating around and no sound could be heard.

When they arrived in his parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab, they noticed that Jack wasn't there. They decided to search for some hidden doors, because it's Jack we are talking about!

"I always wondered how his parents never noticed this place." Rai spoke his mind.

"Yeah, you have to wonder does he even have parents. I've never seen them and they were never here whenever we came." Kimiko continued. "What about you guys, have you seen them?" Kimiko said as she turned her head to Chase and Wuya.

"I don't believe I've even heard him speak of them." Chase simply stated.

"What about you Wuya?" Kimiko asked again.

"Huh? Oh, that… I don't really care." Wuya answered avoiding their gazes.

"Wuya, you were always with him, how can you not know?" Omi asked.

"Tch- It's not something you need to know!" Wuya started to talk but Chase interrupted her.

"Found it. There is a hidden button here, very clever Spicer." Chase said the last part mostly to himself.

"Oh my God!" Kimiko and the rest gasped when they entered the high tech room noticing Jack inside of the Rejuvenation Tank.

"What in tar-nation?!" Clay stated out of surprise.

Everybody was staring in the tank. All wondering what has caused this.

Chase started approaching the tank, inspecting it closely. He put his palm on the tank and knocked with his other hand. Not getting any respond, Chase turned around and said: "It would appear that this is some kind of a Rejuvenation Tank."

The rest came closer too, all staring at Jack as he slept within the healing tank.

"Unauthorized access, eliminate! Jack-bots, attack!" An unfamiliar voice yelled as it was making its way out of the darkness, into the sight.

"I believe a smarter choice for whoever you are is to call them back. Unless you don't need them anymore." Chase stated smirking.

"Yeah, what he said!" Rai yelled.

"What is it that you are doing here? Answer or be eliminated!" The voice bellowed.

"We are here to see Jack, but I can see he's taking a bath- oof" Rai started talking until Kimiko shoved him.

"What's wrong with him?" Kimiko asked but the voice didn't answer.

The person behind the voice finally showed itself.

"Who are you?" "Your worst nightmare, just kidding. I'm Bileth." Bileth said while giving a toothy grin similar to Jacks. "I'm the battalion commander. I'm one of the first robots Master made with his finest AI. Nice to meet you."

"What? How come I haven't heard of you?" Wuya asked, her pride hurt a little.

"Ah, The Heylin Witch, Wuya. Jack simply doesn't trust you. Now please leave, Master Jack is healing as you see." Bileth answered coldheartedly.

"I shall wait for him to wake up." Chase stated staring at Bileth with no emotion. As they stared at each other for awhile, Bileth spoke up: "Very well, but the rest must leave. See to it before I come back." She said as she made her way out of the room.

"You heard her." Chase turned to the rest. "Wuya you can't attack a boy who looks like that can you? Monks you came here for a talk but as you can see that is impossible, so it's better for you to leave." Chase said before he too went in the direction that Bileth went.

"What a dick." Said Rai as they all agreed to go home for now, not wanting to anger Chase.

"What are you to him? You look just like him, only female."

"I was the first humanoid bot he built. I am sworn to protect him at any price. That is the promise I made."

"How come we have never seen you before then?"

"I am only allowed to be awoken in dire situations. That was also a promise we made."

Bileth turned away and started to tap something on her arm.

"He will awaken in less than 10 minutes, go."

Chase made his way to Jack and noticed they were alone. He came closer to the tank and rested his palm there, bringing his forehead on the glass with a *thud*.

Suddenly he heard shifting; as he opened his eyes he saw that Spicer put his hand and forehead on his own. He smiled slightly. "Spicer…"

He heard the water being drained slowly, and the glass lifting itself. He took Spicer in his arms and carried him to his room to get him clothes, because he was wet and in briefs. As Spicer slowly awoke he realized he was in his bed and somebody was next to him.

"Finally awake, Spicer."

"Whu- Chase? What are you doing here?" Jack asked with his eyelids slightly opened.

"I'm bored."

"And?"

"You always seem to make me less bored. And I'm interested in where have you been."

As Chase said that he noticed the slight flinch Jack made.

"Spicer, what happened over the past two years you have been gone?"

"Nothing… I just thought I could use some rest." Jack replied nervously.

"When you wish to lie, remember, I'm not stupid as the rest. I can see your wounds."

Chase silently observed a trembling form of Jack as he was staring at the ceiling. He noticed that Jack wasn't going to talk so he simply replayed: "Fine, have it your way. I'll be back tomorrow. When you are rested we will have a talk."

When Chase teleported away Jack started coughing like a madman.

_This isn't going to go well for me, is it? Why…Why can't anything go like I want it? I just want to forget! I don't need to talk to anybody… I don't need anybody… That's right, I have been living alone and I'm fine, everything is going to be fine… Right?_

After calming down, Jack decided to rest again.

Waking up he felt hungry. _I feel like I haven't eaten in days, or months. _He made his way to the fridge. _Let's see, what do we have here… I guess I could make a sandwich…_

After he ate, he went to grab a glass of water but a sudden flashback hits him and the glass falls down cutting his pale feet.

/Flashback/

"My, my, what do we have here? Such delicate skin, you wouldn't mind if I cut it?"

Loud crying muffled sounds could be heard, as the man brought a piece of glass to cut the pale, delicate skin.

"That's right, you wouldn't mind it. Silly of me to even ask! KYAHAHAhaHAHhahAHhaHAHhaHA"

The muffled sounds became louder and louder as his skin was breaking under the sharp glass. He felt his consciousness slipping away along with that maniacal laugh.

/End of flashback/

As Jack came back, he noticed the blood and felt dizzy. He walked over the glass, quickly into his room and he lost consciousness as he fell onto his bed.

Maybe he wasn't as fine as he thought he was.


	3. Crimson Memory

**This Curse of Mine**

**Chapter 3: Crimson Memories **

"-er… Spicer! Wake up you fool!" _Who is yelling? _"What have you done to your feet?! They are bleeding!" _Oh… Right, yesterday I broke that glass while…_ "Get up now!" _Chase? Is he here for that talk? I don't want to get up, I feel like shit… _

"Stop pulling the covers Chase! Let me rest…"

"Your feet are injured and you slept for a long time so it's time to get up!"

"Shut up! Stop saying it as if you care! Just, leave me alone!"

Chases' face became softer as he heard the broken voice of the usually prideful and cheerful Jack Spicer.

"Jack, what happened?" His words were filled with genuine worry.

Jack's eyes began to tear up, he couldn't stop them. This was the first time he heard Chase sound like this. Jack stuffed his face in the pillow so Chase can't see the tears. Before he could pull the sheets over his head, Chase grabbed them.

"Spicer, you can't stay here forever-"

"Watch me." /lel wanted to write Watch me, bitch! But we know how that would end/

"That's it!" After a dangerously low grumble from Chase, Jack felt himself being lifted up.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Relax, Spicer, I won't hurt you. I've had it with your nonsense, so you're coming with me."

"What? Where? And why should I?"

"You are coming to my palace with me because I've said so."

"That's just unfair, don't I get a say in that?"

"I'm evil, and no, you don't."

In a matter of a second, Chase teleported them both to his lair. He teleported them in a guest room. He dropped Jack onto a bed and ordered him to wait for his return.

_What just happened?_ Jack was confused. He didn't get why Chase was acting like that. Hell, he doesn't even know how to process what happened. As Spicer was thinking, Chase stepped in to the room.

"Show me your feet."

Chase sat down and Jack put his feet on to Chases lap. Chase took one of the legs and started taking out the shattered glass pieces. Noticing that Jack made only slight noises when he was pulling bigger pieces, he spoke up: "I see that you have become somewhat accustomed to pain. Care to tell how that happened?"

Noting the frown, Chase continued: "You see, Spicer. There is something I want from you and if you are like this, there's no way I'll get it."

At that Spicer looked at him. "You need something from me? What?" _Could you sound anymore eager? After all this time you still can't stop sounding so naive._ "That's for me to know and you to find out when you get better."

_Wow._

"Chase-"

"Hold the thought, Spicer. A Shen Gong Wu has activated. Wuya will be here soon, so I should go. Are you coming with?"

"N-no. I'll go home and-"

"You're not going anywhere. You are to stay here with me until I say so."

"But-"

"No buts, Spicer. If you need anything, ask my warriors."

True to his words, Jack could hear Wuya already screaming for Chase.

Chase ported himself out with a slight grin as a goodbye. Now Jack was again left alone with his thoughts.

_Wow. I suck. Not only did Chase, my ultimate evil superhero of all time take pity on me, now he thinks I can't be trusted on my own. Like, I can't take care of myself. Ridiculous!_

When he touched the floor with his injured feet, he felt the pain and it reminded him of something terrible. He started making his way to the bathroom but couldn't help the flashback he was having.

/Flashback/

_Sitting on the cold, bloody floor was none other than Jack. The crimson color on the floor was matching the one of his hair and eyes. His whole body was aching with pain but to him it was only a dull sensation. He was already broken, many times over. The pain, no matter how strong was nothing compared to the words his captor spews at him each and every time he gives Jack new marks on his delicate skin. This time too, Jack was left alone with the pain to think. His brain was one of the most intelligent in the world, but that also meant dangerous, be it to him or to others. Jack knew that too. Sitting alone in the cell, everything around him was quiet, it all felt like a lie, like a dream he was having. Every time he felt like that, he began thinking. If this wasn't a dream then I could just end it, I know this isn't a dream because it hurts. But I know of a way to end it. _

_All I have to do is grab something sharp... _

Now his flashback was starting to fade but the lastwords were spoken out loud, as if he shared the same mentality as then. Jack looked like he was in a trance; he arrived in the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. _All I need is something sharp..._ Still in a trance like state Jack reached with his closed fist to the mirror and smashed it. Taking one of the parts in between his fingers, he again thought: _All I need is something sharp and this will all end. I won't be ridiculed anymore, I won't be hurt anymore and I won't feel pain anymore!_

Arriving at the Showdown scene, Chase had a dreary feeling for leaving Jack all alone.

He felt as if something was off with the boy from the moment he saw him. Living as long as he has, has thought him to listen to his suspicions. That's what helped him keep his head for so long.

That feeling only proved to be right as he felt one of his warriors call him through their shared telekinesis.

_Master, Spicer has started going to the bathroom, but something is wrong. He looks as if he is in a trance of some sorts._

_I'll be there soon, has he done anything else?_

_No but- *sound of glass breaking* I'm afraid yes, he just broke the mirror._

Chase didn't care anymore. He finished the showdown in a second and ported himself home. "Where is he?

"He screamed as soon as he arrived. One of his panthers showed him the way. He entered the bathroom and saw Jack holding a broken piece of the mirror.

Chase jumped at the boy, furious with his action. He took the piece of the mirror. But looking at it he noticed the blood.

"Chase?"

The man in question didn't look at the boy but rather his wrists.

"What have you done?! Why?"

Before Jack could answer, he passed out, leaving a terrified Chase holding him.


	4. Madness Returns

**This Curse of Mine**

**Chapter 4: Madness Returns**

The morning brought only more questions inside Chases head. _How long has the boy been like this? What happened to him? I left him alone for a short time and this happened._ Chases thoughts began to annoy him. _Why am I so worried about that fool?_! Pacing through the corridors of his lair he decided he is in need of a meditation to clear his thoughts. _Jack is still sleeping so I have time for my normal routine._

* * *

><p>Only a few noises could be heard within the Xiaolin temple, those including four young monks training hard early in the morning. Only, one of the monks wasn't focused as usual. A question has been inside his head but he could not find the answer himself. <em>Is Jack okay?<em> The monk is Omi, even he had hard times. And this was a hard time for him, his friend was hurt, he might be in danger but he doesn't know his location. The monk snuck out yesterday to check on his frenemy but he didn't find him in his lair. It has been two days since they had seen Jack in that tank, and a day since Jack had done that to himself but that information and his location was unknown to the monks. Omi was certain that Chase has the answers. He has been the last with Jack. Omi will be sure to pay a visit to their enemy for the sake of his frenemy.

* * *

><p>Jack was stirring in his 'sleep', he was having a nightmare. He was sweating a lot and his cut wrists were doing him no good either. Chase had bandaged his wrists but the blood could still be seen a little. Jack was put in a room a cross Chase so he could easily check up on him, and if Chase was close he would have heard the gasps of pain escaping the young albinos lips. He was shaking more and more, cold sweat formed beads on his pale face and tears could be made out in the corners of the youth's eyes. His nightmare was getting worse and worse.<p>

_/Nightmare/ _

_(Okay so before you start reading I want you to know that this nightmare isn't a memory. This is a nightmare caused by Jack's earlier trans and the wrist thing.)_

_"You are a fool if you thought you could escape me that easily." A rough voice spat out, the anger in his voice was obvious. "Did you think I wouldn't stop you?! You think I went through all this just so you could up and die on me?! No way! You can never escape me. The lock on your door will be heavier than before, you have no more sharp objects near you. You have no windows and no tools. Now you don't have anything to escape me. I will make sure that you stay with me forever! KyAhAhhahhaHaHAHAhaAHAhaHa..." _

_"No... Please, no, NO!" _

_"Oh yes, yes, YES! Jack you will never be free, you will always be mine and if you escape I will always find you! For you are mine for all eternity."_

Jack finally woke up with a start. He quickly stood up, not really noticing where he is, he headed for the door, ignoring the pain he was feeling and he ran. The only thought in his head was that he needs to get away before _he_ comes back.

Using anything he found on the way he made his way down the mountain and into the forest. (Now then, I wanted to write that he took off with his heli-pack but he doesn't have it, so use your imagination here! ^/^ I'm so sorry...)

* * *

><p>He ran deeper into the woods, feeling terrified by the thought of stopping.<p>

Chase was finishing his meditation and his daily routine so he decided to check up on Jack. Making his way to 'Jacks' room he had a bad feeling again. Upon opening the doors he found no trace of Jack. _That fool, how much longer does he intend to anger me? Next time I'll lock him up if I have to, that damn fool._

Chase was walking fast to the entrance of his lair, checking other rooms on the way. But to his luck the monks decided to show up right at this perfect moment.

"Chase Young! I wish to know what you have done to Jack Spicer!" Omi asked before the dragon lord could show his dissatisfaction.

"Ah Omi, I would love to chat but I'm afraid I have more pressing matters at the moment." "This can't wait, Chase Young! My tiger instincts are telling me that Jack is in trouble and I know you know where he is!"

"Your tiger instincts might be right about him being in danger, but I'm afraid he has left before you got here._ That worm! Even after I was nice enough to bring him here..._" He said the last part slightly louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean he left?"

"It means that he wasn't in the room and isn't in my lair. I'm afraid to think how that injured fool even left this high place..."

"Then we must search for him!"

"Yeah, he couldn't have gotten far." Kimiko joined the conversation.

"I care not if you find him, but when I do I will bring him back here. He is proven that he can't be left alone."

"Riiight... Let's get going then." Rai too joined their ending conversation.

The monks and the evil ever lord made their way down the mountain. They entered the woods and split up. Chase continued going straight, Omi and Rai took right and Kimiko and Clay took left. They were all moving through the trees upon Chases command. Chase stated that Jack in his state now will most probably run upon hearing their footsteps or their voices so they needed to be quiet.

* * *

><p>Jack was sure he has been running for hours now, his lungs hurt and he wasn't feeling good. He was scared but he needed to stop, he needed to hide, he couldn't get far like this anyways. He noticed a giant tree with a big hollow part somewhere in the midst, so he needed to climb a few branches. When he reached the hollow place he went inside deciding that this was good enough for now.<p>

* * *

><p>Chase was honestly confused why he was feeling guilty and worried for the albino youth. The years of the boys' abstinence truly did no favor for the evil lord. Jumping from a tree to tree he noticed Jacks footprints in the ground. Following them, and going way faster than the monks speed, he reached a part where the footprints stopped. Truly confused he looked around better and noticed white inside a hollow tree part. Understanding immediately that Jack must have tired himself, and decided to hide he began making his way to the tree. But as his luck was today the monks came to the same place the moment he had stepped in front of Jacks hiding place. Omi noticed what Chase was looking at and he was so happy that he forgot to be quiet, he yelled after Jack which woke up the boy who fell asleep within the tree. Jack felt terrified seeing a shadow looming over him so he pushed the person in front of him, jumped down and made for a dash. Chase could only face-palm at the stupidity of the monk. Feeling more irritated than before he teleported himself in front of Jack and grabbed him.<p>

Jack began stirring, he was so afraid of what would happen to him when _he_ gets him again. Tears started pouring down his face as he screamed to stop. Chase noticed the tears and he shifted his grip on Jack so it looked like he was hugging the boy.

"Calm yourself Spicer."

"We aren't here to hurt you partner." Clay said nervously, this was the first time he saw a face of pure terror.

"We came to help." Even Rai was nervous now, he didn't understand what was making the boy this terrified, nobody did.

"L-l-l-let me go! S-s-stop it! I-I-I promise I won't run away anymore just don't...!"

Honestly, hearing this and seeing Jack like that made everybody feel unnerved, this didn't feel right.

_What indeed happened to the boy...?_ Chase now started to loosen his grip on the boy as one hand made its way to the red strands of hair, slowly patting it.

"It is alright, Spicer. You're safe with me. I won't hurt you, now calm yourself."

The patting slowly started to reach Jack and he was being pulled out of his trance.

"I'm s-sorry..."

Jack said to no one in general and passed out from the stress he was feeling. Chase sighed and picked Jack up bridal style.

"What's wrong with him?" Omi asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. It turned out your help was truly unnecessary. Now, we shall take our leave."

As Chase left with Spicer one of the monks only said: "Holy shit, what just happened...?"

* * *

><p>Chase teleported himself and Jack to his room and made his way to the bed. He laid down with Jack beside him. Jack was still unconscious and Chase truly felt tired by all the things the boy is making him go through. <em>You'll be the death of me.<em>

* * *

><p>Jack woke up feeling weird. He didn't know where he was so he started to freak out, but a hand came to him and hugged him. The boy almost freaked the fuck out, but the slight whisper of "Jack..." calmed him. He recognized the voice and he immediately relaxed under the voices grab.<p>

Chase woke up by the terror in the air, but he felt satisfied when the boy relaxed. He didn't understand why he felt that but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Spicer, are you okay now?" Chase whispered in the boys' ear.

Jack shuddered slightly and began awkwardly: "Y-y-yeah... I'm fine... Say w-why am I here... I mean i-in y-y-your b-bed?"

"You have proven to me that you are not to be left alone."

"B-but...-"

"No buts Spicer, I'll have you know that I don't want you to die now." Realizing what he had said, he quickly added "I mean I went through all that trouble, I don't want that to happen again..."

Not sure does he want to hear the boys' replay he continued, "I'm hungry so get up. We are going to eat and you are going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

The albino's eyes went wide with fear, he didn't want to speak, he felt as if the words he is afraid to say will repeat themselves.

"I-I can't-"

Understanding the boys' sudden panic he said, "I will not push you, you will say what you can and the rest can come later, when time allows it."

Jack nodded in confirmation and followed Chase out the bed. Chase already instructed his warriors telepathically to prepare him and Jack a meal. They headed down the corridors and finally they reached the kitchen doors. Chase sat on the front of the table and Jack sat right next to him. The warriors began putting the food on the table and when it was all there they left their master alone with his guest.

Chase and Jack ate and Chase noted that it's weird for so much food to fit in such a small body. When they both finished eating Chase stood up and began to head for the fridge. Jack followed him with his eyes, curious as to what will the man bring. Chase turned around with two pudding cups in his hand. Honestly, he would much rather have cupcakes but he's out of those so pudding it is.

He gave one of the puddings to Jack and began to eat his.

"I-I didn't know you had a sweet tooth..."

"You don't know a lot about me... as I don't know a lot about you..."

Jack understood where Chase was heading with that. He ate his pudding and calmed down as much as he could.

"Okay... What do you want to know?" Jack tried to sound calm but Chase could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"Why did you break the glass? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"...I...Um...I wasn't thinking straight. I-I was thinking that I c-could escape if I killed myself b-but we know how that turned out..."

"Escape from what?"

"..."

"Jack?"

"...The collection..."

* * *

><p>I'm sooo sorry for not uploading before! I had some problems to take care of so.. sorry... Hope this ch helps xD<p> 


End file.
